


Still Looking For Answers

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What will this solve, Jack?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Looking For Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Who's Your Daddy.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was 23:00.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Danielle checked the caller ID recognizing the number she pressed accept. “Hey,” she answered.

“Carter, can you come over?” Jack requested.

“I just turned onto your street, Jack; I’ll there in a couple of minutes.”

“Let yourself, the front door’s open.”

“Will do,” Danielle said ending the call.

*

Danielle slid the door open. “Jack,” she shouted waiting for a beat for a response she walked in, to the dog’s disapproval.

Jack came downstairs, finishing a beer. “Thanks for coming over.”

Danielle smiled softly at him. “It’s alright, I was coming over anyway.”

“You were? Why?”

Danielle chuckled innocently. “I didn’t believe you earlier.”

“Nice,” Jack replied, noticing the time 23:04 on the LCD display of the VCR. “I hate this time of day. It was when my father was finally arrested.”

Danielle shot a quizzical look in Jack’s direction. “You remember the time?”

“Yep because I was in bed when the police broke the door down, cuffed him and read him his rights. Not that he has any rights.”

“Jack!” Danielle exclaimed.

*

Danielle placed her beer on the coffee table; she carefully considered her words before speaking. “Alright, hypothetical question, say we didn’t have this case would you have gone to see your father Jack?”

“No I wouldn’t, but.”

“But what, Jack?”

“It was a spur of the moment decision. I could tell from the look on Ray’s face this morning that he thought it was drastic.”

“Yeah but it was also positive, wasn’t it?”

Jack sighed wryly. “It wasn’t positive. I only went because of this case.”

Danielle frowned at Jack. “I take it you won’t be going again.”

Jack shook his head. “No it hurts too much.” He looked at their dwindling beer bottles, heading to the fridge.

Danielle accepted her beer. “What will this solve, Jack? You’re still looking for answers and you won’t find them in the bottom of a bottle.”

“Right now, Carter, I don’t care.”

Danielle exhaled a frustrated sigh. “Alright, Jack, other than the creeps, did you get anything out of it?”

“Plenty,” he replied acerbically.

“Like what exactly?” Danielle probed.

“The next time I have to set foot in that prison is when he gets the needle.”

Danielle tenderly caressed his arm. “When they do that Jack, do you want me to come with you?”

“I don’t know, Carter.”

“Alright,” Danielle acknowledged. “The offer is always gonna be there.”

Jack smiled appreciatively at her. “Thanks, but I don’t even know how I’m going to feel when that day finally comes.”

For a beat the sat in a comfortable silence, which Jack broke. “Hey what about you?”

Confusion escaped Danielle’s eyes. “What about me?”

“Are you gonna be around?”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily Jack.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, besides I’m always gonna be here for you, no matter what.”

Jack flashed a content smile at Danielle. “Thank you.”


End file.
